I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound and method of treatment for hair loss, and more particularly, to a compound and method using a compound having all-trans-retinoic acid and betamethasone dipropionate.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Restoration of human hair has been attempted for centuries. In many cases, hair loss is merely covered by wigs or toupees. Many medical treatments have been attempted over the years; however, up until now, no treatment has been found which satisfactorily stimulates hair growth for a wide variety of cases, including alopecia.
Each hair extends from a tube-like depression called a hair follicle. The hair follicle extends from the surface of the skin into the dermis and may pass into the subcutaneous layer. At the base of the follicle is a group of epidermal cells which receive nourishment from blood vessels that occur in a projection of connective tissue at the base of the follicle.
As the epidermal cells divide and grow, older cells are pushed toward the surface. The cells that move upward and away from the nutrient supply become keratinized and die. Thus, hair is dead keratin, just like scale, and is formed at a predetermined rate.
The normal rate of growth of hair is 1 cm per month. Each hair follicle goes through a cycle of a growth stage (anagen hair), and an involution or resting stage (telogen hair). The anagen stage lasts about three years, while the telogen stage lasts only about three months. Once the hair follicle reaches the end of the telogen stage, the hair falls out. Eventually, the hair follicle produces a new growing hair.
The cycle of hair activity for hair follicles is independent for each hair follicle. However, when the hair follicles fail to regenerate hair, baldness results.
Many causes of hair loss are known. Exposure to chemotherapy, X-ray therapy, exposure to toxic chemicals, and topical chemicals on the scalp can cause anagen hair loss. Hormonal imbalances, stress, nutritional deficiency, and usage of many drugs can cause telogen effluvium. The cause of alopecia areata is unknown, and male/female androgenetic alopecia is caused by genetics. There are numerous other causes of hair loss, as well.
It is known that the hair follicle is an immune-privileged organ, and it has been postulated that hair growth may be regulated by the immune system (Frusgate et al., Journal of Investigative Dermatology, 97: 417-420, 1991). Thus, in order to restore hair, it is necessary to treat any underlying causes of the hair loss, such as disease, stress, hormonal imbalance, or nutritional deficiency. It is known, as disclosed by Olson (Alopecia Evaluation, Primary Care 1989: 16 (3), p. 765-787), to treat hair loss by making an evaluation of the patient, including patient history, physical exam, and lab studies, treating any treatable underlying causes of hair loss, and treating alopecia with topical minoxidil and antiandrogens. However, treatment with minoxidil has many undesirable side effects and hair growth, if it occurs, takes place only as long as the minoxidil is being used. Thus, in order to restore hair growth, it is desirable to overcome the causes of alopecia and permit hair follicles to grow hair without continuous stimulation, such as by minoxidil.
It is known to use various commercial shampoo preparations to strengthen the hair. These shampoos typically include protein and affect only dead keratin, not the hair follicle, and therefore cannot prevent hair loss.
Applicant""s method and compound for hair restoration produces hair growth in all cases of hair loss arising from all of the previously-recited causes for this condition. The rate of hair growth is greater than previously known methods and compounds. The method includes first identifying the causes of the patient""s hair loss. The identification step includes a complete patient history to identify dietary problems, stress, genetic factors, and drug usage. Additionally, the patient is given a physical exam for identifying hormonal imbalances and disease. Then, an external examination of the scalp and condition of the hair is made.
After the identification step, a diagnosis is made. Following the diagnosis, an application of betamethasone dipropionate and all-trans-retinoic acid is made to the patient. The betamethasone dipropionate and all-trans-retinoic acid are administered together in a compound applied topically to the scalp. The compound and method have been found to effectively restore hair growth even after discontinuance of use of the compound.